A New Life
by MelNichols18
Summary: Two years after the series finale, things are still going well between Nagasumi and Sun. They've moved to Seto to attend high school closer to Sun's family, but its just the beginning of their next adventure. This is a collection of seemingly-unrelated oneshots, hoping to mimic the style presented in the anime. Please Favorite and Review!


**A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks so much for reading this fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it! Its going to be so much fun to write!**

 **I just want to update you guys on a few things. 1, this first 'chapter' isn't complete yet. I just wanted to get it on this website quickly. 2, there are 2 authors working on this project, so some day I may add 1 chapter and some days I may add three. It just depends on how quickly my partner and I can turn them out. 3, I noticed that the anime didn't have much in the way of having episodes be related to one another, until the Mermaid Exam girl showed up. So, while I will refer to each 'chapter' as such, what I mean to say is that their really oneshots that build up to a story together. Also, this buys my partner and I some time to figure out a decent plot, which is no small task for this anime!**

 **So, that's pretty much it! Please enjoy this incomplete chapter,a nd I hope you review and favorite, especially if you have suggestions for future chapters! Thanks, and have a wonderful day!**

 **Aug 13, 2016, Seto Inland Sea**

 **Two Years After Series**

The sun rose on a very special day for Nagasumi Michishio and Sun Seto. This day marked the second anniversary of their meeting and resulting secret marriage. As it was every year, this was a special day for the couple and Nagasumi had been working all week to devise a memorable anniversary for Sun. He was so excited the previous night because tomorrow would finally be the day when all of his prepping, planning and stressing would come to fruition.

His alarm clock began its ringing just as the sun was rising over the mountains. Nagasumi was slow to respond, having gotten more sleep than usual lately so he was also more groggy - shouldn't he be more energised since he got more sleep? apparently not, according to his body! - as he opened one eye to glare at the alarm clock murderously. He raised a hand and let it fall on the button to shut off the noise. Then, he stayed as he was, absorbing being awake and generally trying to wake up as he thought why on earth was the alarm clock going off at 7 AM when school doesn't start for another two weeks?!

Suddenly, he opened both eyes and jumped up, his body flooding itself with adrenaline as he remembered the significance of this day. He bounced out of his bed, floundering with the blankets. He was tangled, naturally, and he hopped around his room trying to dislodge the offending fabric before he lost his balance and fell. He failed. He landed on the rug with a 'thump!' and an exasperated sigh, quickly followed by a growl as he kicked off the blanket.

Now free of the trap, he sprang to his feet and grabbed a towel before he dove into the bathroom across the hall to shower. It was almost girly how much he wanted to be clean for today.

A half an hour later, he finally exited the bathroom, passing Sun as he did so. With a kiss to her forehead he greeted her good morning before he moved on to his room to , he had picked out his outfit the night before.

 _Oh man! Obsessing about personal hygiene, picking out an outfit? How did i get to be such a girl?! Oh well. As long as Sun enjoys the day, then it's worth it!_ He thought as he looked in the mirror, straightening his shirt and brushing it down. He wore a simple salmon-pink button down shirt with black jeans and black converse. This particular shirt he reserved for such occasions and only wore it when he was taking Sun out on a date. It was his way of saying that he was off-market, a silent ode to his wife. He had done his best to buy a shirt that matched Sun's mermaid tail and the plastic jewel on the ring that she treasured, the one that he had bought for her almost three years she in return had bought a couple of outfits for a few different occasions and the matching accessories, all in his favorite color. It was also the one she liked on him most; Emerald green. She liked how there was color amidst his black hair and eyes, and his pale skin. But she went really crazy, in the most amazing way possible, when he wore his green dress shirt tucked into white jeans with a white jacket and his white converse. Then again, it seemed she liked any color as long as the shirt was the only color amidst either black or white jeans, shoes and jacket. As long as the color was the only color and the other clothes were either black or white, then she was pretty happy.

He looked himself over in the mirror, debating on going with white jeans and his white converse instead. He decided the white would indeed be better, as black absorbs heat and so it wasn't a good color choice in the summer, so he quickly changed and had another look-over before he growled in frustration. This outfit didn't look right, either! He wanted to wear a tux, to express how important today was for him, but that would have been way overdressing so he had to settle for casual with just a hint of formal. His current outfit didn't have that flair, but it was the best the situation called for so he grabbed his cell phone and wallet and left his room just as his mother called everyone down for breakfast.

Sun and Nagasumi had decided to move to Seto to attend high school here. This way Nagasumi could meet her old friends, and so the couple could finally openly confess that they were engaged to be married, even though they still wouldn't be allowed to disclose the details of how this arrangement came to be. So the couple had moved down here earlier in the week with the parent Michishios helping out. When Sun's parents had found out about the move, Gozaburo had offered Sun and Nagasumi's combined weight in gold, in the most manly and 'I still hate your guts, maggot' way that Gozaburo could pull off. It was a very generous gift and it would have helped immensely. Nagasumi could buy a house of a size that Sun deserved and he could let her decorate it however she wanted. But he had declined the offer, saying that he wanted to provide for Sun with money that he had earned. When he said that, he thought he saw Ren tear up even as Masa commented on the chivalry and honor that Nagasumi was displaying. But he was far more concerned about Sun's reaction. She, thankfully, was smiling in her own 'I'm so proud of you!' way that made his heart soar.

Nagasumi and Sun both were savoring Mrs Michishio's cooking for the two weeks she and her husband were in Seto because once the parents went back to Seitoma the teenagers would be living primarily on food from the restuarants in town. His grandmother had insisted on cooking, but Nagasumi thought it wasn't wise because her health was beginning to fail and he didn't want her handling hot metal should she suddenly have a medical emergency with no one around. So, he had saved up his allowance as much as possible for the last three years to save enough money to afford the constant dining-out. It was a bit difficult, because his funds were almost fully drained with each anniversary, Christmas and Sun's birthday. But he'd finally done it and it already felt great, taking that first step to providing for his wife.

"Good morning, Mom!" He greeted his mother. He went over to her and, in a rare moment of displaying affection for his mother, he hugged her before he broke away and hugged his grandmother and father before he sat down, greeting each of them in turn. He tucked into his seat only to stand when Sun entered the room.

Nagasumi was stunned as he looked at Sun. She looked gorgeous today. She wore a simple white sundress that went halfway down her legs, a forest-green shawl with a matching ribbon tied in her hair, which was divided in two sections - top and bottom - with the top section braided with the ribbon integrated into it. She also had the same ribbon tied around her legs in a style similar to that used with ballet slippers. Her hair was a shiny, silken, golden mass as it tumbled down her back. Her shoes were white sandals with green jewels. On her left hand was the engagement ring. Nagasumi's heart swelled with pride and love as he stared at his wife. God, she was so beautiful, and she had deliberately used his favorite color as the primary color in her ensemble. Clearly she was also staking her claim to him. And, boy, he was loving every minute of it!

His beloved greeted the Michishio family and her husband, whom held out her chair for her. She thanked him as she sat down and the family divided up the breakfast, thanked the animals and Mrs Michishio for the food, and ate.

After helping to put the dishes in the sink, the couple quickly left the house to begin their day of celebrating being together.

"So, where are we going first?" Sun asked as she shouldered her emerald green purse. "You haven't told me anything about today except to get a lot of sleep. What are you up to, Nagasumi?"

"Nothing you need to stress about. I just have a lot planned and I wanted it to be a surprise. I promise, you're going to have fun. Come on! The bus will be there soon." He explained as he grabbed her hand. The two raced to the bus stop, Nagasumi lightly pulling Sun along behind him. He was so anxious to begin the day!

Sitting on the bus a few minutes later, Nagasumi let Sun sit down first, giving her the window seat, as he ran through the day's agenda in his mind. Getting money from his wallet to pay for their bus tickets gave Nagasumi the chance to confirm that the tickets were there, which was a relief for the teenager. He hadn't been sure that he had put the tickets in there last night, but he was glad that he had checked now while they were close to home instead of later when the tickets were needed.

As the bus ride continued along its trek, signs for the first destination became more rapid. Nagasumi had noticed the first sign and quickly distracted Sun by gently grabbing her turned to him, surprised that he was showing affection in public, and found him smiling at her affectionately with all of her favorite emotions in his eyes. She smiled too and he leaned in to place his forehead against hers, which she happily but still shyly responded to. On the rare occasions when they got lovey-dovey at home, she was pretty happy to reciprocate, but she was pretty shy about it in public and usually he was, too. But today was just for them so he didn't care how much affection they displayed in public. He just wanted her to know that she was loved.

Their romantic moment was shattered when the bus suddenly hit a pretty nasty bump that left everybody airborne for a few seconds. Nagasumi's first reaction was to grab Sun and steady her, but as he did so the baggage compartments above them opened up. Nagasumi's cowlick stood on end as he sensed the danger and he moved instinctively to cover Sun with his body, to protect her from the bags that were raining down on his back. Thankfully the attack didn't last long but Nagasumi was sure to have more than a few bruises tonight.

With the danger over, he sat up even as he grimaced. "Nagasumi!" Sun cried as she realised what had happened. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied as he stretched his back to analyze any damage. He could move around freely and nothing felt broken, so there wouldn't be any permanent damage. "I'm just gonna have a few bruises tonight. No big deal."

"But you _are_ hurt!"

"Its nothing serious, Sun. Really, I'm okay." He said as he realised the bus was slowing down. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked as he checked his watch. He had figured some extra time into the schedule just in case something like this happened, but they had to be back on the road within twenty minutes or they would be late for the first event of the day.

"Sorry, folks, but we have to pull over. I suspect we have a flat tire, caused by that bump." The driver explained using the overhead system. There were groans all around as Nagasumi tried to absorb this disaster. A flat tire would take forever to fix, and the next bus wouldn't be coming through this way for another hour. That's far too late. But they couldn't walk to their destination. Sun was dressed up so nicely, it would be almost a crime to make her walk through the undergrowth of the forest around the mountain they were stranded on. And if they walked, they'd never make it in time for even the closing ceremonies.

Quickly deciding on a course of action, Nagasumi pulled out his cellphone and dialed his mother. He knew his father would be enjoying the day at the beach while his mother would be at home, so he called his mother.

While Nagasumi explained the situation to his mother, the bus pulled over to a safe spot and the passengers gathered their fallen bags as they made their way off of the bus.

" _Of course I'll come get you! I'll be right there._ "

"Thank you so much, Mom, and sorry to be a bother."

" _Don't worry about it, honey. You just keep safe. That part of the road isn't the safest for a pulled-over bus._ "

"Okay, Mom. See you in a bit." Nagasumi then hung up the phone and turned to Sun. "Mom's coming to get us and she's gonna drive us to where we were going. With any luck, we should be there in time for the opening ceremony. Are you sure you're not hurt, Sun?" He asked as he enveloped her in a hug. He noticed that she placed her hands on his chest, instead of wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm okay. I'm actually more worried about you. Those bags must have hurt."

"I've survived worse. I'm sure I can handle some bags raining down on my back. Now, I really don't want you worrying about me, ok? Today is going to be fun and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that nothing ruins that. So please don't worry, ok?"

"Well, okay. But I still object to you getting hurt on my account."

Nagasumi chuckled and held her close again, basking in her presence, before he broke the contact and he led her toward the group of passengers. They waited patiently for ten minutes, but it was hardly a welcome break for Nagasumi. He was worried about cars careening around that corner and one way or another injuring Sun or himself. It was an irrational fear, drivers in Seto tended to be responsible drivers even as teenagers, but one that he couldn't shake all the same. Thankfully the ten minutes passed uneventfully and before long the couple found themselves climbing into the family car with his mom behind the wheel.

"Thanks so much for picking us up, Mother." Sun said as she climbed into the front passenger seat, mostly at Nagasumi's insistence. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Its quite alright, dear. I'm just glad you two are safe. A lot could have happened on this mountain." Mrs Michishio replied as she she put the car into motion.

Without the bus's frequent stops, even if it didn't have a flat tire, the trio made it to the concert hall with plenty of time to spare. Nagasumi managed to distract Sun for the whole trip and before the car turned the corner to reveal the concert hall, he asked Sun to close her eyes, which she did.

Once the car was parked, he helped Sun out as he thanked his mother profusely for her help. With his mother driving away, he guided Sun to a poster for the first event of the day.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now." He whispered in her ear as he stood behind her.


End file.
